User blog:Joey 066/Spy RP Sign-ups / Discussion
I love things based off spies, secret agents, detectives, mystery, etc etc. That is why games and movies like Mysims Agents, Matrix, Spy Kids, Totally Spies, etc etc...They interest me. Ergo, I am going to be doing a Spy based RP. Plot Turmoil has struck! Several of the world's greatest spies have suddenly gone missing! Now it's up to a select group of people to go and find them. Will they succeed? Will they fail? Why are the spies being kidnapped? Who did this? Why do kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch? And why am I asking you all these questions? All these questions, or at least most of them, will be revealed.... Rules 1.) If you have an idea for what we can do in the middle of the RP or something, go ahead and suggest it to me. if I like it, I will work it into the RP. I just dont want people going off and trying to take command of the RP. 2.) No solving things too quickly. It sucks the fun out of an RP. 3.) You can have SOME supernatural things, but dont go overboard. No magical realm with ponies and unicorns and werewolves, no underworld, no evil syndicate or cult trying to obtain the powers of a demon. Your characters could be something that isnt entirely human. 4.) No godmodding or puppeting. That's really all that needs to be said. 5.) If you want to argue with someone, please bring it to your talk pages or messages. I really dont wanna have to get sucked into an argument due to my innate curiosity. 6.) I can be a very nice person. So, if you break a rule or something, I can be lenient. I will give a few warnings. Continue, however, and I will treat your character as if they dont exist until I deem you forgiven. Sign-Ups. Sign ups are as follows. Name(Obvious): Joey Strife. Code Name(Optional, usually for Spies or antagonists.): Cobalt. Appearance(What your character looks like. It can be a description, or a picture.): Alignment( What side your character is on. Hero, Antagonist, Neutral, etc):Hero. Role(What role the character plays. Intel, Random NPC, espionage, random hobo, missing spy, Villain, etc, etc) Field operative. Species (Dont go crazy, alright?): Human. Bio(Description. Can be a link, or an actual written description) Joey is a typical random otaku nerd thing. He plays video games, watches anime, and watches movies. It has gone to the point where he will usually describe his situation like something in a movie or game, or make quotes from said entertainment. While he is random at times, there are times- usually when he is doing Spy stuff- that his attitude shifts, and he becomes more serious, even acting enigmatic. He does keep some of his old traits, such as making quotes from video games and such. Being a fan of video games, he will usually try and create gadgets similar to ones he has seen in video games, such as the Stun Club from Ape Escape, or tools from the Spy in Team Fortress 2. Final words Well, even though my last RP was not very good...Maybe this one will be....I will RP when I can, etc etc. So...Yeah, hope you guys have fun, and maybe this will actually be used as a discussion. Category:Blog posts